The Romance of APTX 4869
by jack-adam
Summary: Shiho and Shinichi have been friends for a while and ever since a happening during Ran's death, Shinichi's been wanting more. Special apperances with Hakuba, Kaito Kidfind out and guess where he comes out, Heiji and many others. ShihoShinichi
1. A Change

CHAPTER 1

Haibara liked keeping to herself.

There were none too many people on the face of the Earth that she liked to communicate with, as almost all that they did were jabber endlessly about the newest string of gossip or the newest television show.

Which was partly why she spent so much time locked up by herself in her room, with all the lights switched off and the drapes shut tight. Darkness and silence were her two best friends, with sarcasm lagging behind. She was currently in the classroom, wearing clothes that were about six times smaller her usual size and studying books she never thought she'd have to see again.

She looked down on her desk tiredly. She didn't have this sort of headaches since she first started on APTX 5869, and was full of intelligence far above the brain level of anyone in the classroom.

Except one.

She looked sideways at Conan, who was pawing through his bag, biting his lip anxiously. She smiled softly. He was one of the very few survivors of the Black Organization's death list, and she respected him very well for that, despite that the only reason he was here was because of her interference.

He looked up, scratching his head.

He saw her looking at him.

He blushed and looked down once more, looking under his table. She raised her eyebrows. The only time that he was so uncool and hasty was when he had lost something dear to him.

" Lost something, Kudo?" she asked lazily.

He snapped to attention at the sound of his name and turned to face her.

" What?" he asked.

" Lost something, Kudo?" she repeated, without a trace of hesitation.

" Wha---oh. Yeah. Right. Can you help me find my two tickets to the Inter Cup? I queued up for the whole weekend for them, and they're missing!"

She smirked inwardly.

Oh course. Soccer. That was one of the few flaws of Kudo Shinichi, and that was his obsession for the sport. She didn't mind it much. Hell, she loved it. But he had once queued up for six whole days to get a ticket for the World Cup, and had to ask the Professor to bring his food to him at a campsite outside the ticket arena.

" No. I haven't."

Knowing perfectly that they were safely on the top of the computer where he had left it, she knew they were safe there. Conan had to move out of Ran's house just three days ago. She was far too suspicious of Conan for the past few weeks, and had overheard his conversation with the Professor. She had followed him secretly, and was shot dead by Gin.

But all thanks to her, the Black Organization was caught as she rang up the police, and for once the Organization was unprepared and were caught at last. There were still a number who roamed freely and escaped, and Haibara knew that it wouldn't take long for them to all break free and dominate again.

There was a huge funeral for her. She was a very popular girl, that was for sure. Filled with grief, Eri moved in back with Kogure and Sonoko moved to America. It was a pity though. Despite all the hatred for her, Haibara knew that she was a nice person. She remembered having to console Conan for a long time before he even smiled.

He had cried for days of her death and locked himself in his new room in the Professor's house from morning to night. But Haibara couldn't blame him. She remembered being like that when her sister died.

The famous Sleepy-head Kogure had lost its name. Although he had grown smarter over the years, he still lacked enough brains to compare with Shinichi and Heiji, and thus quit the detective business and joined the police force.

" Haibara!" the teacher yelled. " Pay attention."

Haibara sighed.

" Yes, Obita-sensei."

Pleased with her answer, the teacher smirked and returned to the lesson. Picking up the pencil tiredly, she rolled her eyes and copied down the sentence that was on the board.

' Jack can see the ball.' It read.

' Well, bully for Jack.' She thought depressingly, finishing the sentence rather slowly and put down the pencil. She had to fake her handwriting in this school, as it was rather unbelievable that a young child could have cursive writing, thus, she used her left hand to write most of the time.

Sometimes she wondered what were the use of teachers. She had thought one time that the occupation was to make the person feel smarter than how her or his IQW really was. Thus, they were separated into different catogaries. First of course, for the smartest people, there was University. Then there was obviously High School. Then Primary school, and finally---

" Haibara!! Why aren't you writing?"

Preschool.

She picked up her pencil once more.

------------------------

Conan sighed and walked alongside Haibara.

They had been small for a considerable amount of years now. 3 to be in fact, and he was always keen to ask her how was the research going. But she would always answer him with a sarcastic remark or one of those stone-cold glare that she loved to carry on so much that he gave up.

But lately he had been carrying mixed feeling for her. Ever since she had hugged him when he had another one of his nightmares in the middle of the night, he had blushed every time she looked at him. Was he carrying a crush for her? He shook himself mentally.

What was he thinking about?

He loved Ran.

Or did he?

He remembered confidently telling Haibara that he would take care of her and protect her. But did he have another meaning for that?

" Kudo," she said, and he was brought roughly back to Earth.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" I've been doing some thoughts about the drug," she said.

" APTX 4869?" he asked eagerly.

" No, I've just been smoking pot a lot in my room," she said sarcastically as they passed a brook.

" I was doing research one night," she went on, ignoring him rolling his eyes. " And I found out one missing ingredient in my test for APTX and that was bianca rock."

He raised his eyebrows.

" Bianca rock?" he asked. " I never heard that before."

" Of course you didn't," she said briskly. " It was found somewhere on the land of South Atlanta, and I was mighty surprised that I didn't think of that earlier. It would dissolve in the solution, and increase the number of protons found in the source. There's a lot more research into that and I don't want to go into it too deep, so I'll just make it short and sweet. I have the finishing formulae for APTX."

A smile brightened up on his face.

She chuckled.

" We're home." She called out.

" Welcome back!" the Professor said from the computer.

" So what do we do, you want to start straight away?" he asked excitedly.

" No." she said. " Take a shower, and then come to my room."

He blushed for no good reason at all.

" Y---Your room?"

She raised her eyebrows, clearly offended.

" I mean---," he stuttered. " Your room's kind of dusty---I mean, small---I mean---,"

" Okay," she said, rolling her eyes. " I'll come over to your room instead, if my room's not good enough. Take a shower within ten minutes."

" B—But---," he stuttered on, and scratched his head as she slammed the door behind her.

" Smooth." The Professor muttered out.

--------------------------

Conan had taken a rush as he took a shower. He was excited to get back to his normal size so much that he almost dropped the shower tap on his head. He was just drying up when he heard a knock on the door.

" Haibara?" he asked.

" No." she said dryly. " It's Santa. Open up."

He muttered to himself as he opened the door. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown, her old clothes in one hand. His face reddened slightly.

" What?" she asked.

" Y---You look nice today." He said.

She raised her eyebrows.

" I---I didn't men you don't usually look nice," he went on hastily. " It's just that for today y---,"

" Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time. " Here." She said. " Take this. It's the tablet. Go into your toilet to drink it, and I'll stay out here. The reason we need to be as close to each other is so that if anything happens to you, I can help you at it."

" Thanks." He said, taking the pill.

Strange. Something so small could mean so much.

" See you," she said with a smirk.

He smiled at her, and went into the toilet. Without a seconds of haste, he dropped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. It seemed to churn within him for a moment before he felt a blasting pain in his stomach.

" Ahrrg!" he whimpered, and his eyes widened as he heard Haibara screaming in the other room. He hit his head against the wall as another pain burst through his lungs, bursting into his ribcage. His breath was coming out in pants as he fell headfirst on the floor. He had felt this before. But it hurt much more. Much much more. Did Haibara have an error in her calculations?

He gasped as it felt like he had a million growing pains all at one second. Something was flowing through him. It was liquid.

" AHRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled once more before passing out.

-------------------------

Haibara opened her eyes.

The room was tilted sideways, and she felt herself sprawled on the floor. She rubbed her head painfully and got up. Something strange had happened. Her hand had enlargened. She smiled and got to her feet. She ran over to the mirror. So it was true. She was back again.

The toilet door started to open and her eyes widened.

" Kudo! You open that door and I'm killing you dead!" she yelled in a voice lower than before.

" Why?" he asked.

" I---I'm not wearing anything---," she answered back, her cheeks reddening slightly, picking up her clothes. He grinned from behind the door. " I can't believe it!" he called out to her. " We're back! We're back!!!"

" Indeed." She said darkly, pulling on her skirt.

" Why?" he asked through the door. " Aren't you happy?"

" I'm alright," she said, pulling the halter top over her head. " But I just don't have any school to go to."

" You could come to mine," he said brightly. " It's really good. All the girls are really nice."

" I guess," she said reluctantly. " Okay. You can open the door now."

He opened the door with baited breath.

He almost dropped the small clothes in his hand.

" H---Haibara---," he whispered.

She had beauty that could rival Ran's, he thought. Her slender figure would definitely stand out in school.

" It's Shiho now," she said, smirking.

" You look beautiful," he whispered, letting it slip through his mouth, watching Shiho's mouth open in surprise. Then she smiled.

" Thanks," she said.

------------------------------

They moved out of preschool the very next day. They didn't know how Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi would feel, but they wrote individual messages to each of them that said they were sorry and that they would miss them.

" I bet Ayumi's keeping your letter under her pillow every night," Shiho said, smirking at him as they walked up to the High School of Shinichi. She had enrolled just two days ago, and she passed the entrance test with flying colours and got into the same class as Shinichi.

He blushed and looked away. He had wanted to compliment how tremendously beautiful she looked in the school uniform, but he thought better of it. He was already thanking Heavens she accepted the compliment he gave her yesterday, and did not address it back with a sarcastic comment.

They entered and all eyes were on them.

" Isn't that---Kudo Shinichi?"

" Isn't he dead?"

" Who's the babe?"

" Damn they fine!!!"

Words passed along all the way to the classroom as they entered the classroom.

" SHINICHI!!!" three boys yelled, charging for him. Shiho sweat dropped as they all yanked at his cheeks, yelling different things at him. " You leave for three years and you never give a call to us, and now you show up all cool and smug for the last year with---hey, who's this?"

They let go of Shinichi, who fell to the ground.

" Hey, who are you?" they asked.

" Shiho." She said plainly. " Shiho Miyano."

They grinned.

" My name is Yoro," one of them said.

" Mizakan." Another said.

" Mine is---,"

" Dumbass," Shinichi interrupted. " Don't hit on this one. She's off limits."

They raised their eyebrows at him.

Shiho, for one of the first times in her life, felt a small fade of blush on her cheeks.

" Damn it, Kudo!" one of them said. " First Ran the ultra hot babe, and now the pistol? Come on, Kudo, give us some sugar."

" Take salt instead." Shinichi said coolly.

" She's going to get hit on one way or another," Yoro said, grinning. " You see, another detective arrived just a few months before you. Not as smart as you, but some ways much cooler."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows.

" Who?"

" That guy with the blonde hair." They said, pointing to the young man at his desk. He saw them, and walked over.

" Whoops," Mizakan said. " Here he comes."

" Shiho---," Shinichi muttered.

But Shiho kept her cool. He was good-looking, that was for sure.

" Kudo Shinichi!" he said. " I've been wanting to meet you since forever."

" And you are?" Shinichi asked coolly.

" Hakuba." He said, grinning. "Saguru Hakuba."

END OF CHAPETR 1


	2. Shiho's tears

CHAPTER 2

Shinichi remembered him.

He had met him once when he was Conan, and he wasn't too bad as a detective. But he was far from reaching his or Heiji's standards, he thought with a sort of superior pride. Hakuba smiled pleasantly at him, and his eyes drifted to Shiho. He smiled at her, which she did not return.

" Who are you?" he asked. " Are you new?"

" Yes." She said flatly. There was one thing that she hated, and that was playboys. This man had it all over his face, and she noticed several girls glaring at her with jealousy.

The teacher entered the class and they returned to their seats. Except for Shinichi and Shiho. Shinichi was welcomed back with huge applause. He was indeed famous in this school, Shiho thought in amusement as she noticed several girls peering from the window to get a glimpse of him.

Shiho was introduced with winks by guys and several whispers of the girls. She blinked. The reaction was totally different from University. She got glares and was ignored there. Looks like life was about to change. Shinichi was seated near Yoko and his friends and Shiho was given a seat near Hakuba.

Furious but having nothing to say, Shinichi kept quiet, and got to his seat.

She got to her seat, smiling at some girls who had welcomed her as she passed, but got ominous glares from some apparent Hakuba fanclub.

" Welcome," Hakuba said, winking at her.

She gave him a brief smile and put down her bag.

This was a lot different from Primary school.

-----------------------

Shiho got along rather nicely with the classmates. Although she was overall very cold to most of them and gave them sarcastic comments when they asked about her past, most of them liked and admired her cool character and she made quite a few friends. But finally, it was time to go, and Shiho and Shinichi packed their things and got ready to return home.

They had just reached the front gate when they noticed Hakuba walked home alone, a pet eagle on his shoulder. Shinichi raised his eyebrows as he saw Shiho smile. " Isn't that an eagle?" she asked.

" More like a pigeon." He said flatly.

Hakuba noticed them and turned around.

" Hey," he said.

" Hey," Shiho said, with a rare smile on her face. " Is that an eagle? It's really majestic."

" Thanks." He said. " Name's Watson."

Shiho had always been fond of animals since young. She didn't seem much of it, but she adored them. Even Gin noticed her care for them and on her birthday as the first year to be in the Organization, he bought her a pet mouse. It was nothing much. In fact, he hadn't bought, and merely found it wriggling in Vodka's shirt. It wasn't much. But she kept it.

" Watson?" she asked, eyebrows raised. " And what are you, Holmes?"

" I agree that I am up to standards." He said proudly.

Shinichi pretended to vomit.

" Are you free today?" he asked, ignoring Shinichi completely.

Shiho bit her lip.

" Sorry," she said. " I'm not."

He raised his eyebrows before smiling at her and walking off.

" What the HELL was that?" he hissed to her, jabbing her in the ribs.

" What the Hell was what?" she asked, rubbing her painful ribs.

" THAT!" he hissed again, poking her in the ribs again.

" You jabbing me to my death?" she asked angrily, taking a step away from him.

" Since when did you like to flirt with guys? I thought you said you hated playboys!"

" Flirt?" she hissed, face flushed. " That was flirting? Saying no to a date was FLIRTING? Then what's accepting it? Rejection?"

" No," he said hesitantly.

" Then?" she asked.

He wanted to say something smart like he always did. He usually lost their arguments because she was so good at agrumenting, but he always lost slightly. All of a sudden he wanted to say he loved her. Say---he---loved her.

He loved her---?

" Well?" she asked, hands on her hips, ready to spite back a comeback.

He hung his head.

" Let's just get back." She said, rolling her eyes.

He watched her back. Why did he think that? Was he really falling in love with her? He shook himself lightly before running after her.

------------------

Gin was sick of the jail food.

He glared down at the pile of rubbish before him.

Vodka sat down next to him, yawning.

" 'Morning, boss." He said.

" Yeah." Gin said, drawing a spoon through what seemed like gasoline fluid. He had been stuck in here for God knows how long. And he wanted to get out. He wanted to get out. He took a sip of it and coughed.

" God in Heaven! What's this?"

" That's the soup, sir." Vodka said, peering into his plate. " They change it weekly. If we're lucky, I think I can tip the cook to get us mushroom soup or something."

" Forget it." Gin said.

He looked around. More than a quarter of the people in the Black Organization had already been prosecuted or acclaimed to life imprisonment, and he was sure that sooner or later it would be his or Vodka's turn. He needed to get out. All he needed was a helper. Fast.

Vodka stared at him.

" What?" he asked.

-----------------------

Dinner was quiet.

The professor made put in extra effort into the food, but it still couldn't compare to Ran's specially cooked tempura. The professor looked like he had a lot on his mind, as he ate, cleaned his dishes and headed to his room.

Shiho watched Shinichi eat quietly, looking down at his bowl.

She smiled softly.

" You still miss her, don't you?" she whispered.

He looked up, shocked.

" Who?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, but stare at him with that usual cold glare of hers, her chopsticks still in her hand.

He sighed and dropped his chopsticks.

" Yeah." He whispered. " For every second of my life."

For once that cool mask broke off from her face, revealing a genuinely concerned Shiho. She had been trained, taught, tortured, to not let emotions escape her. And for once she was going to break that rule.

" Hey Kudo," she started.

He rubbed his eyes.

" I'm fine." He said. " I'm fine."

The way he said it reminded herself so forcefully of herself that her eyes widened. She got up from the table softly and walked over to him. He was still looking down, not noticing her presence. She lifted out her hand to touch him, but thought again. She regained her composure once again.

" Get some sleep Kudo," she said coolly, looking away.

He sat there for God knows how long, and only decided to sleep as he saw through the mirror Shiho's room's light flicker off.

-------------------

The next day was dark and gloomy. Just fit for Shiho's mood. She dearly hoped that Shinichi's mood had brightened up or else she would have to cook for him again. The Professor had a special roster for them, and today was Shinichi's turn to cook. As the Professor usually took over when Shiho was feeling gloomy, she guessed she should once in a while.

But she got a huge surprise to hear singing as she opened the door to her room. It was extremely bad and all she wanted to do was to slam the door shut and cover her ears with her pillow. But the voice sounded familiar---and it sounded happy. She walked onwards towards the noise and saw Shinichi flipping pancakes. His back was facing hers, but she knew that he was smiling.

She smiled amusingly.

" Careful with those pipes, Kudo." She said. " Or you'll break the porcelain."

He yelped and turned around.

" Haibara!" he said.

" Shiho now," she said warningly, and sat down. There was a huge pile of pancakes in front of her and she raised her eyebrows.

" Wow---you've been busy." She said.

" Yeah," he said sheepishly, flipping another pancake. " It's something I learnt from Ran." She raised her eyebrows at him when he said her name without a flicker of hesitation. " When you have something troubling you, do the think you love the best. I can't solve a mystery at the moment, so---,"

He grinned at Shiho.

" I'll just cook!" he said happily.

Shiho smirked.

" But are you good?" she asked, cutting off a slice from the pancake and popping it into her mouth. He watched her closely; from the moment she cut the piece of pancake to the moment she put it in her mouth to the moment she chewed to the moment she swallowed.

She smirked at him.

" It isn't that bad," she said, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. " But it's far from anything else I tasted."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

" Oh yeah? Why don't you give it a try?"

She hesitated for a moment before getting to a feet, smirking once again. " Alright," she said. " But I'll be making something that exceeds your cooking intellect."

" Like what?" he asked. "Waffles."

" Yes," she said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. " They're almost worlds apart."

He grumbled under his breath before heading to his room to change.

" Oh yeah, Kudo?" she called out to him.

He turned, expecting another insult thrown at him.

But instead she smiled.

" It's great to have you back."

He blushed, and grinned back, before running into his room. He closed the door behind him. It was a public holiday today, and he sure was not going to pass off his opportunity. He didn't know what he was passing, but he had this sudden urge to ask Shiho out.

He hadn't had this urge in a long time now, and that was years ago when he had wanted to go with Ran to the latest opening to the amusement park. But that was Ran, who was a much less sarcastic and dark person. Ran was a girl who liked going out as long as she had the chance, and for Haibara, Conan had to practically drag her away from her computer.

He had taken much longer than he ordinarily would, and came out to find that the Professor had already reached the table, and was shoveling himself with food. He saw Shinichi and gave him a wave.

" Why did you take so long in there?" she asked, smirking. " Allowing me to have more time to make my dish look more appetizing?"

He frowned at her before sitting down.

" You made Takoyaki?" he asked.

" Yes," she said simply, sitting herself down.

" How is it?" he asked the Professor.

" I'll tell you after I get the delicious fabulous taste out of my mouth." He said.

" Why, thank you." Shiho and Shinichi said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

" Who are you implying to?" Shinichi asked, eyebrows raised.

" Er---ah," the Professor stammered, but said nothing else.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows at him another time before looking at Shiho. She had a magazine in one hand, and was eating slowly, clearing not caring anymore about the subject. He blushed and looked down.

" Hey, Shiho---," he said.

She looked up.

" Are you doing anything today?'

She shrugged.

" Nothing much. I'm going to be on my computer I guess."

His eyes widened.

" Again? What for? Aren't we back to our original state already?" he asked. " What else are you searching for?"

She shrugged.

" Just random stuff. I dunno. Why?"

" I---er---," Shinichi stammered, blushing. What was wrong with him today? He wasn't acting like his usual fast talking self at all.

The Professor gave a cough and drew from the table.

" If anybody needs me, I'll be in the lab." He said.

Shiho raised her eyebrows.

" Well?" she asked. " There's no crime to it, is there?"

He blushed.

" Shiho---will you go out with me today?"

Her face reddened ever so slightly but she regained her composure almost immediately, meeting his offer with a cool smirk. " Sorry, Kudo. I already told you I don't date playboys."

He flushed an angry red.

" A---a what? But---But I don't---,"

He stopped when he found out she was laughing. He smiled softly and sat down. He had never heard her laugh before, and it was almost like music to his ears.

She stopped soon enough.

" Just kidding," she said, smiling. Then she bit her lip. " I---I---I've just never been on a date before." She ended, blushing.

" What are you talking about?" he asked, shocked by the news. " Haven't we been out together to look for news about Gin and the others?"

" Yes, Kudo." She said sarcastically. " SO romantic."

He didn't' say anything for a while.

Then he grinned.

" So why don't you?" he said.

" What?"

" Come out with me. Better than staying at your computer all day long."

She bit her lip and looked sideways.

" Kudo---," she said.

" Come on," he said, grinning.

She seemed to consider for a moment, and then smirked.

" Okay then," she said. " But you have to do something for me."

" What?" he asked uneasily.

" It's going to be simple this time," she said, noticing his breath a sigh of relief at her words. " All you have to do is to get my three diskettes from downstairs and bring them up while I change. But NO peaking at my research, got it?"

" Yeah," he said, relieved. " Okay."

But why was she so secretive about her research? What else could she be looking up besides APTX 4869? Before he knew it he was downstairs at the computer. He gulped. Why did she have to say that? She knew that that sentence always made people want to see it even more----

He rubbed his chin.

Wait a minute. He knew that girls usually took slightly longer than males to change, roughly at about 20 minutes, which gave him some time. Taking a quick look around him to make sure there was nobody around before switching on the computer. It took a short time to load, as Shiho downloaded quite a lot of Internet Speed-Up Wizards, and it reached the screen in seconds.

Gulping and taking another look behind him, he went into Internet files and searched the History.

There were three image blogs. One had almost every member of the Black Organization's face on it, followed by a profile and the place they were at. Most had the word JAIL or DEAD on it, but a few had the word ESCAPED. He sighed and opened the other blog. There were all of her sister and her, laughing and smiling. He smiled softly.

Typical Shiho.

To keep everything bottled up inside.

He opened up the final one somewhat restlessly, and his eyes widened at what he saw. There were pictures of her and the detective boys and him at various places. He smiled. To think that Haibara would keep something as this. Looks like she wasn't so stone-cold after all.

He opened up Windows Microsoft Word somewhat guiltily. There was a lot of files in there, and she had been at it for quite some time now. It was ever since the first time she came here, he realized, opening the first one. The date was the name of the document.

(I have moved into a new household and met Kudo Shinichi, the young man that sister was talking about. Isn't as bad as one would think of, I half thought he was some sort of nerd. Fantastic actor I have to say, being able to outwit some bimbo within seconds. Professor Agasha is a fantastic, kind person. I thank him dearly for taking me in.)

He smiled inwardly and opened several others, and his eyes opened at a certain one.

(Went to the beach with Kudo and the Professor. I do not like to go on outings much, but as Kudo insisted me continuously, I agreed. Met Ran for the first time on the beach, and I don't know how I can suppress my hatred for her. I do not know why. I am not one who has many feelings, but that is just one that it is. I also found out one of a newfound deadly secret.)

His eyes widened as he read the next sentence.

(I think I am beginning to fall for Kudo Shinichi)

Shinichi stared at the screen.

Shiho---was in love with him?

He opened another.

(Kudo Shinichi solved another case today, and I cannot suppress my admiration for his brilliance of solving mysteries. Hoping to curb my feelings for him. I know that I am a person with few friends and a lot of enemies, and I cannot allow him to get hurt in any way.)

He opened one after another, and before he knew it, he had reached a full stop.

(I have given up on him. He told me his feelings for Ran. I must say it grieved me badly, but it did help me in one thing. My feelings for Kudo Shinichi are no more.) And that was three years ago. The few days just before the two of them had a quarrel about Ran. His eyes filled with unknowing tears. She had been loving him secretly for years, and it took her five to get over him.

Why was he so stupid as not to realize? But then again, Haibara always wore a mask wherever she went. Everywhere. He wiped his tears. He knew that she would be getting ready any minute now, and he had been banned to read this. Now he knew why. He prepared to greet her with his usual charming smile, grabbed the discs and ran up the stairs.

----------------------

Shiho got dressed finally, and walked out, only to find Shinichi sprawled on a couch, reading a book. She smirked slightly.

" Did I take long?" she asked.

His eyes widened. She had merely worn a white no-sleeved blouse with a mini skirt, but she looked gorgeous. " Yeah, quite," he said, grinning cheekily. " But it was all worth it."

She raised her eyebrows.

" Where did you get that? From some cheesy romance movie?"

" Days Of Our Lives episode 4567," he said, grinning. " Eri and Ran made me watch it with them."

" Eh," she said, grinning. " Never thought they were Soap Opera nuts."

He smiled as he watched her walk out the door first. His smile faded as the computer incident entered his mind. What was she thinking behind that cool smirk plastered on her face? He mentally shook himself. Come on. You're supposed to have fun. He grinned at her.

" What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

She looked puzzled.

" Movie?" she asked.

" Yeah," he grinned. " As in---a theater?"

She glared at him. " I didn't mean that, I just---,"

" Yeah," he grinned. " I know."

All in all, the day went along rather smoothly. They watched Ocean's Eleven which even Shiho commented to be rather extraordinary. For one of the very few times in all those years of him knowing her, he hadn't heard a sarcastic comment from her all day, and she finally was acting like a regular 17 year old.

And he didn't know how many God knows times he blushed every time she looked at him.

He had been in a somewhat painful decision from his feelings for Ran to his new feelings for Shiho.

" Well, goodnight," she said, smiling at him as they entered the house. It was nearly past midnight, and it was almost definite that the Professor was already asleep.

" Shiho." He whispered.

She stopped and turned, and he jumped.

" Yeah, that's my name." She said amusingly.

" You heard me?" he said, amazed.

" Yeah, you said it out loud." She said, grinning.

But at the look on his face, her smile faded.

" What's wrong?" she asked. " Are you okay?"

He had never heard her speak to him in that tone of voice before, an his blush reddened and looked up and almost screamed when he found out that they were barely noses apart.

" Shiho, I---," he started.

She didn't say anything.

" I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock, and was about to say something when she felt Shinichi's lips press against hers. A sudden rush of emotions flooded him as he pressed his lips on hers, cupping her cheek and pushing her into the kiss. She should be furious, she thought to herself. But anger swept away from her and wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted his kiss.

Bolder now, his hands drifted to her waist, placing it there, pulling her closer to his. Gasping into the kiss, she tripped slightly and fell, her hands placed on his chest. He opened his mouth slightly to prod at her firmly shut lips, feeling her trembling lips open to allow him to gain access and he dashed in, licking her, tasting the sweet taste of her mouth.

She whimpered out loud and clung dearly onto him, feeling extremely weak in the knees all of a sudden. His lips left hers, and pressed them against her neck, nibbling on it slightly. She whimpered softly, biting her lower lip.

Suddenly Gin came into her mind.

She gasped and pushed him away, hearing him stumble backwards.

He was breathing hard. She was breathing hard, but she got hold of herself in time.

" Shiho," he whispered her name, looking up at her.

She said nothing.

" I love you, Shiho. Don't you love me back?" he asked.

" I---," she started, and for once Shinichi saw the true side of her. She was trembling from head to toe, her hands clutching on her dress, " I---I don't."

His eyes widened.

" Shiho," he stated out, taking a step towards her.

She took a step backwards.

" Are you afraid that I'd get hurt by the Organization?" he asked and he saw her bite her lip. " Shiho." He went on, taking another step closer. " I love you. I don't give a damn about them. They're in jail. And even if they weren't I still wouldn't care. I love you more than I ever did for Ran."

His expression softened.

" And you know that."

She almost gave in. A sudden rush of feelings flooded her, and would have accepted him when she bit her lip and looked away. " I don't, Kudo." She whispered. " I never did in the first place."

His eyes widened.

" But you said so!" he insisted. " In the---,"

Then he mentally cursed himself, stopping in time.

But she knew.

Her eyes turned from confusion to realization to anger.

She was angry.

For a long time now, she was angry.

" Kudo," she whispered. " I TOLD you, NOT to look at my PERSONAL things,"

" Shiho, I---" he said meekly.

" I trusted you, Kudo!" she yelled out, tears forming in her eyes. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards.

" I trusted you, and what the Hell do you do? You take advantage of that!! Why, Kudo? Why???"

" Shiho! I!"

She whipped her hand across his face and he fell back a few steps.

" I hate you, Kudo Shinichi!" she whispered. " I hate you."

And she ran to her room and slammed the door.

He stood there.

" Shiho," he whispered.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay, forgive me. I used the whole fight scene again. I don't know why, I HAD to put it in my story! I wrote another story called ' Sherlock's message'. Another Haibara/Conan story. Please read and review both of my stories!!! Thank you!!!


	3. Quarrel

CHAPTER 3

The next day was terrible.

Shiho had avoided him all day, all the way from the beginning of school to the very end of it. The only time she talked to him was when she had asked him to pass on the worksheets in front during science class. Heck, she even woke up earlier than him to go off to school by herself. He didn't mind to hang out with Yoro and the rest, but with the exception of Ran, Sonoko AND most importantly his newest best friend, Shiho, school was a classic bore.

Oh well.

There was soccer, at least.

He sighed once more to find the three of his best friends' eyes practically boring into his skull.

" What?" he said wearily.

" You didn't talk to Shiho today," one said.

" Well spotted." He said acidly.

" What happened?" Yoro asked, eyes large with interest.

" I---," he started. " Nothing." He ended, somewhat lamely.

The other three looked at him with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. The walk to the soccer court seemed exceptionally long, and his eyes widened as he saw Shiho, her hands on her hips, looking at a few other guys play basketball with four girls by her side. He blushed.

She looked beautiful in everything, he said to himself, his eyes wandering from her slim waist to the light, creamy legs that were shown through that short pair of pants she wore. He bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something as she turned around and noticed him. But she turned away again and walked away, the other four girls following in her footsteps.

" Checkmate," Yoro said, breathing a sigh.

" You being hated, that's for sure." Another said.

Shinichi nodded glumly.

He knew they were right.

-----------------

He was back in action the next day. For some reason Hakuba was elected the second captain to him. He played rather well; he had to admit, scoring the first kick of the game against Shinichi's goalkeeper. But Shinichi easily dribbled past him and scored the second of the game.

He smirked at the girl's section, wondering if Shiho had seen him. Then he frowned. What was with the crowd? He stopped running and peered. Someone had obviously fallen down, he thought to himself as he started to run after being hit on the head by Sanshriyuki.

Then he gasped.

It was Shiho!!!

----------------

Shiho stirred.

Where was she?

She remembered playing footsal with a couple of the girls, and had to defend one of the biggest girls in there. She was almost as large as Genta's father, come to think of that. The girl had shoved her in the corner, and all she remembered was hitting against the wall pretty darn hard.

She opened her eyes.

It seemed like a hospital room. It was empty, except for someone who was putting a wet towel on her forehead. She smiled softly as she felt it. It was warm. She opened her eyes to see who had done it.

" Hi," Shinichi said nervously.

" Kudo!" she yelled, sitting up right, the towel falling off her head.

" Careful!" he said, dropping what he was holding.

" YOU better be careful," she said, getting to her feet. Her head still hurt like crazy, but she wanted to stay as far away as this pervert as possible.

" Shiho, you---,"

" Don't call me by my first name!" she yelled, running for the door.

He grabbed her by the hand and filled with unknown anger, she whirled around and tried to slap him again but with lighting quick reflexes, he grabbed it with the other hand and pinned her against the wall.

She winced slightly in pain as her head hit the wall slightly, increasing the pain in her head. His face was dangerously close to hers again, and she could see a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

He could feel her minty breath breathing against him and the blush on his face reddened considerably.

" Shiho," he whispered.

" It's Miyano for you," she said, getting angrier by the moment. " Now get the Hell off me. I'm not totally defenseless, you know. I was trained by the Black Organization."

His head was screaming at him to pull away but his whole body was numb and with quivering lips he bent forward to press his lips against her. She froze. She opened her mouth to yell at him once more but gasped as he took the chance to allow his tongue to slither into her mouth.

She whimpered. She had a direct angle to kick him in the crotch so well that he would be feeling it until the next week, but somehow her legs were feeling like they were about to give way, and it was a miracle that she was still able to stand up. She moaned as his lips left hers and kissed the base of her neck, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly her eyes flicked open.

Wait a minute.

This seemed familiar.

HE LOOKED AT HER DIARY.

And she had told him not to too.

AND WAS HE KISSING HER??????

Biting her lip, she braced herself and kicked him right in the area, hearing him moan and fall backwards. Anger filling her once more, she wiped her lips with the back of her sleeve. " You," she whispered. " Have got to be the most sick, disgusting, irritating pervert on the face of the earth."

" W---Wait! Shiho!" he yelled.

But she was gone.

He cursed under his breath.

-------------------

SHIHO'S DIARY

(That stupid Shinichi. Just when I started to fall for him again slightly, he has to go do that. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I friends with that creep? Thank God that the Professor is still here, or else if I were to live alone in the same house with him, I don't know what on Earth I'd do. I hate Kudo Shinichi. We're just friends. No. Even THAT is too good to hear. We're just roommates. We're nothing. I hate him. I hate Kudo Shinichi)

Shinichi sighed.

He heard her hands typing furiously on the keyboard and he had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with him. His hand rose to knock, but dropped it again. He bit his lip. He admitted he DID go over the line way too much, but did she ever take a look in the mirror lately?

Just a few centimeters away from her, and she could drive a polar bear to the desert. She took a step back, ready to retreat, but thought better of it. He was ready to knock again, when the door swung open, and Shiho's bored face came to meet him again. At the sight of him, it turned from bored to confused to shocked to a final touch of red anger.

" Kudo---," she growled.

" I was just---," he said.

" Trying to look at my diary again?" she asked.

" No." he said, looking away. " I was---,"

" Although I would LOVE to spends hours just listening to you talk about your life," she said sarcastically. " I have things to do, so I guess I'd be seeing you sometime later, Kudo."

He watched her leave and the very second he opened his mouth he found out she had slammed the door shut of her room.

----------------------

" Ah? A quarrel?"

Shinichi blushed and bit his lip. " Yeah," he said into his handphone. He had purposely went outside the Professor's house so that Shiho wouldn't listen to his conversation with Heiji, but he couldn't make any chances, so he was speaking as softly as he could.

" And---I was thinking---have you ever offended Kazuya---well, really badly or anything that made her really pissed?"

" Well," Heiji said, and there was a pause. " I DID once call her a water buffalo---," he said, hesitating.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

" NO, dumbass, like---REALLY offending."

There was another pause again, and then came Heiji's voice. " Yeah. I remember." He said in a voice of reminiscing that he had never heard Heiji speak of before. " It was a day when we had gone out and as usual we got into an argument. All of a sudden she said something really self-offending, and then I said I loved her."

Shinichi's eyes widened.

" Yeah?" he whispered, interested.

" Then---," he went on. " I told her that I hated her, because of all the stupid things she did---I don't know how it happened---and then she cried and ran off."

Shinichi's mouth opened wide.

" How did you two get back together?"

He could have felt Heiji's smile all over the phone.

" I can't tell you that," he said. " But as for Shiho---you might have to figure this one out yourself."

And he hung up.

Shinichi put down his phone.

Great help THAT was.

He looked up at the sky. Oh damn. It was starting to rain. THAT'LL help. He bit his lip and put his handphone into his pocket. He ran up the steps just as it started to pour with rain. He wrenched at the doorknob. Locked. Oh brilliant. " Hey! Professor! Let me in!" he yelled.

Nobody answered.

" HEY!" he yelled again, banging on the door as he started to get drenched through his clothes.

Inside, Shiho was locked up in her bathroom, looking for spare shampoo for her bath. Nothing. She bit her lip. There was no use asking the Professor because he had left by the backdoor to go to the grocery store. She looked outside the door. She was sure Shinichi had some left----

Her face burned.

What was she thinking?

How could she ask anything from that creep?

She bit her lip and made a move to the door, deciding. She sighed in defeat. It was nothing. She was just borrowing shampoo from a roommate. That was all. She sighed and walked to his room door and knocked softly on it. " Kudo?" she asked. " Are you in there?"

No answer.

She knocked harder this time.

" Kudo?"

Still no answer. She wrenched at the door handle impatiently and was surprised to see it open. She flung the door open to come to meet an empty room. She looked out the window at the pouring rain.

" Oh crud." She whispered.

-----------------

" Oh crud," Shinichi muttered, yanking up his jacket to cover his head as he looked for shelter. The rain was pouring down in buckets now, and there was no bus station or taxi stop as far as the eye could see. He didn't know how far he was from home now, but for some reason the people couldn't hear him. Was Shiho still angry? He couldn't blame her, what he didn't was indeed over the line.

But what about the professor?

Was the rain pouring down too hard?

He sat down at a park bench.

Might as well die in the rain dripping wet. Plus, he was tired. He was glad that his pants were think, so that they sheltered his handphone. Handphone? What an ass he was being! Crouching low as not to wet his phone, he dialed the house. It rang and rang. But nobody picked up. Angrily, he shoved it back into his pocket. It was really cold out here.

" Damn it, Shiho---," he whispered.

" Kudo!"

" Okay, I'm hearing things now---,"

" Kudo!"

" Damn it, stop---,"

" SHINICHI!!!"

He looked up surprised, and found Shiho running towards him, a worried expression on her face.

" Shiho," he whispered.

" What the HELL are you doing here?" she yelled at him, the umbrella over her head automatically sheltering him.

She had ran all the way---to get him??

" Do you know how worried I've been?" she shouted on. " I thought that the Black Organization would have gotten you! Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here? What if----,"

He cut her off by wrenching her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. For some miraculous reason she didn't pull away. She hugged him back. The Professor walked along, umbrella in hand, holding a bag of groceries in his hand. He turned the corner and saw them. Shocked, he took a step back and hid behind the wall. He thought for a moment before smiling, and took another way home.

"Come on," Shiho whispered into his ear.

" We'd better be heading home."

---------------

" Feeling better?" the Professor asked, wrapping a blanket around him. Shinichi sneezed and held his nose.

" Yeah," he answered back, lying down on the couch. The room seemed unusually warm all of a sudden, and it was only now when he really appreciated the warmth of the house. " Where's Shiho?"

" Here." She said, and he turned around to see Shiho holding a pot of chicken porridge in her hands. " This may not be as good as what Ran makes you but hey, at least it's edible."

The Professor, taking it that it was his cue to leave, got up quietly and made his way downstairs. Shiho watched him leave as Shinichi put the lid off the pot and placed a spoon into the porridge peacefully. He looked up to see the back of Shiho and he bit his lip. He knew that she was angry. She had every bit of reason to be angry, but he didn't think he could spend another day in or out of school without having Shiho as one of his best friends.

" Shi---Miyano," he said, and she turned, surprised.

" I---I'm really sorry,"

She didn't say anything, but turn her head away.

" I knew that I shouldn't have done anything that would harm you---and----all I hope that is that you would be my friend again."

There was utter silence that followed.

She turned around.

She was smiling.

" Alright then," she grinned.

He smiled and reached into a huge hug and she yelped.

" The porridge!" she yelled. " The porridge!"

The Professor watched them through the crack in the doorway.

He smiled softly and shut the door.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hey, I have rather bad news everyone. I'm getting a serious case of writers block. (Swoons---) And plus, my stupid school is starting again so I might take longer to do the next chapter. I'm struggling here. I don't know which ones to do---but, if you have any stuff to tell me, please put it in the review! Okay, thanks!!! Please read and review my other stories too ah---thank you----

OPTIONS

Have them play a game of Truth or Dare.

Stuck in a lift

Shiho gets sick

Gin finally gets out

Thank you all. Mt brain's slowly disappearing------


	4. Truth or Dare

CHAPTER 4

It was raining.

" Oi, Shiho. Come on. We're going to be late." Shinichi said hurriedly, looking at his watch anxiously. She nodded and walked along beside him, the umbrella in his left hand, sheltering the both of them. She smiled softly as they stopped at a red light. The word ' Shiho' sounded the best. It was two days since she forgave him and it was not one second when she regretted that.

Sure he was an ass for the two days she hated him, but he did have his own nice side too. " Whoops," she said, tripping slightly. " I got you." He said, grinning, yanking her up by her jacket, and pulled her towards him. Her hand fell onto his chest, her hair just below his chin.

She could feel his heartbeat pump faster by the second and she breathed hard, looking up at him. He smiled down. " C'mon." he said. " It's a green light now." She blushed and pulled away. Her heart was beating so hard that it scared her, and she placed a hand on her chest, biting her lip.

" Th---Thanks." She said, blushing.

" Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist. " It's turning red again."

" K---Kudo!" she gasped, but was dragged along by him.

Someone on the other side of the road saw them.

The person grinned.

They reached the other side just in time as the light turned red again and the crossed just as they saw the cars roar past. " That was close." Shinichi said, grinning at Shiho. She forced a smile at him and looked around. Someone was watching them. But she just didn't know who.

" Shiho?" Shinichi asked, puzzled, looking at her.

Under his piercing gaze, she found her face growing unsteadily hot and turned away.

" C---Come on." She said, looking away. " We don't want to be late."

" Oi! Shiho!" Shinichi yelled, running after her.

The person stepped behind.

" Shiho---," he whispered.

----------------------

" Good morning." Shinichi called out, sliding the door open. He raised his eyebrows. There was barely anybody in the classroom to start with. Shiho frowned. Was everybody else stalled by the rain too?

" This is weird." Shinichi said, looking at his watch.

" Nope, you're just in time." Hakuba said, smiling.

They turned.

" It's just that they're all downstairs, watching the game."

" Game?" Shiho asked.

He smiled.

" Yeah." He said. " There was a science fair downstairs at the auditorium. You just missed it. I THINK that they're coming up any minute now."

He winked at Shiho before taking his seat.

Shinichi frowned.

" Let's go downstairs," Shiho said to him rather excitedly. " I want to see what it's about."

Watching them run out of sight, Hakuba flicked open his pocket wristwatch carefully. " Exactly 3 minutes to go---," he said, flapping it shut soon afterwards. " I think they might be able to make it."

------------------------------

" Huh? A basketball match?"

" Yeah, it rocked my socks off." Yoro said happily, as Shinichi and Shiho walked alongside him, Mizakan and Hideki talking at the back. " Did you see the way the upper secs played? They sure were rough weren't they?"

Shinichi frowned.

" Yo! The five of you!" came someone from behind them. They turned, and a teacher ran towards them. " I need your help. The basketball team needs you to help them in the setting of the basketball court. There's a problem with hoop in the middle court and they need the rearranging of the basketballs. I'll tell your form teacher about your current condition."

" Okay." Mizahan said, glad to have an excuse out of class.

They looked at the courts before them.

" Daaamn," Yoro called out, looking at the mess before them. Basketballs were everywhere in the area. " Okay, you and Shiho take care of the hoop." He said matter-of-factly. " Me and the others will clean up the---er---balls."

The other two laughed at his stupidity and walked off, while Shinichi smirked at Shiho. " Well, Shiho, you think you can carry me up?"

" Don't try to be cute." She said, dusting her skirt. " Lift me up and I'll try to fix it. I think there's something wrong with the left screw of the hoop, but you can never be sure."

He did some sort of upside-down praying look and she stepped on his hands before landing on his shoulders. He winced. " Damn, you're pretty heavy." He whimpered. She glared down at him. " Sorry," he said sheepishly, looking down at the ground. " Don't look up." She said simply.

" Why?" he asked, puzzled.

" Just---don't." she muttered, and there was a sound of embarrassment in her voice. But she knew as an average curious teenage boy, he just HAD to look when she said that, and he looked up and almost gasped in shock at what he saw. Her skirt was blocking him from looking up them, but the white pale skin of her legs was shown until above her thighs, creamy and almost begging him to touch.

He shook himself and looked down.

" There it is." She said, pushing it with all her might. " It's not much of a chore, actually----,"

She pushed it hardly this time and it fit back with a soft click.

" Let me down." She said firmly, and he let go of her feet on his shoulders, and she dropped to the ground. " I guess that fits it." She said, clapping her hands. She noticed him blushing, looking away.

" Y---You didn't LOOK did you?" she asked, face flushed, her hands immediately dropping down to her behind.

" N---No!" he said, flustered. " Of---of course not---,"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment when the door suddenly flung shut. The two of them gasped and ran for the door. " Why?" Mizakan asked, three basketballs in his hands. " What's wrong?"

Yoro ran to the door as fast as he could and wrenched at the door but it didn't budge.

" Sorry!" came a girl's voice. " I'll call the teacher!!!"

" Okay, please hurry!" Yoro said, dropping the balls in his hands and ran for the door too. There was about a 10-minute wait before she gave back, and she was panting. " Sorry---they say they can't get it open. You'll have to get out after the period is over and the janitor can help you out."

" What?" Hideki roared, furious. " That's about an hour from now!!!"

There was no answer.

" Damn." Shinichi muttered, kicking the door.

Mizakan scratched his head, looking at the almost-clean room now, for the exception of several basketballs on the floor. " You guys want to play something while we wait?" he asked nervously.

" Like---basketball?" Shiho asked nervously. She was never really good at sports. Just yesterday she recovered from her wound of the soccer hit from the girl the size of---well, you know the rest.

" No." Shinichi said, and the faces of the others fell. " She's too weak AT THE MOMENT," he added meekly, watching the death glare from her. " To play and me and Yoro and Hideki suck at basketball. Think of something else to play, and we'll consider it."

Hideki seemed to be using all his brain cells at the moment as he thought carefully.

" Hopefully Hakuba and the rest can get us out as soon as possible." Shiho said, looking sideways.

Shinichi felt a pang of jealously but ignored it.

" You might want to stay away from him." he said.

" Why?" she smirked. " Jealous?"

He blushed a looked sideways but regained his cool.

" He said there was a science fair. Even though it was ending, he knew you would want to go. If it was something I wanted then you might refuse. If it was something that you wanted----,"

He ended at mid-point and Shiho felt a slight blush come across her cheeks.

She held herself.

" It doesn't mean anything." She said, shrugging.

" Maybe." He muttered. " Maybe---,"

" Maybe," Hideki said, gasping. " Truth or Dare Special!"

Shiho felt a twinge of annoyance, remembering her past.

" Yeah!" the rest gasped, except for Shinichi.

" What the Special for?" he asked.

" That's simple." Hideki said, while the two nodded, approvingly. " This is played as two teams, and they battle from one end to another end. Example is that me and Yoro are in the same team and you and Mizakan in the next. It won't be spinning of the bottle anymore as we don't have one, but it would be your turn then mine, and continuously and on. There are two people in each team, so as the turn goes on, the two players from each team take their turn in answering the truth or dare with whomever you want going first. The game ends when somebody doesn't dare to do something. One rule follows that. You can't choose truth twice in a row, or else it will be too simple. The team with no player left in their group loses and has to do something the others tell them to. Simple?"

" And the something is ANYTHING." Yoro chipped in.

The others smirked at him.

Shiho shivered slightly.

" Yeah." Shinichi said.

" I'm not playing." Shiho said flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

They looked at her.

" Why ever not?" Hideki asked painfully.

" Yeah," Shinichi asked. " Why not?"

" I---," she said. " I have a bad past."

Shinichi clearly thought that she was talking about her problems with the Black Organization. " Don't worry Shiho," he said confidently. " They wouldn't touch areas too private."

She groaned inside. He didn't know what she meant. But of course he didn't. She just remembered when she was in college when she played this game and was forced to give someone she hated a lapdance.

It was horrifying.

" Come on," Shinichi said. " How gay would we be to play this only among guys?"

Taking a shuddering breath and looking at his rather pleading look, she sighed and nodded firmly. " Okay. Fine."

They cheered as she sat down.

" Whose team am I with?" she asked.

They smirked.

" Of course with you future husband. Go sit on that side of the middle of the court."

Blushing, she sat next to him.

They sat in the circle of the middle of the middle court, Shinichi and Shiho on one half of the circle, the other three on the other. Hideki took out a random coin from his pocket. " Luck." He muttered as he flicked it into the air and it landed straight down on his wrist.

Silence.

" Oh," he said sheepishly. " I forgot to ask anyone to call it."

Shinichi and Shiho rolled their eyes.

He flipped it again.

" Tails." Hideki called.

He looked at it on his palm. " Tails." He said, winking.

" We start."

You see, this trick had been prepared beforehand. Shame Shiho and Shinichi were looking away when he did that, but he feigned the first time. The first time he flicked it in the air he used a real coin, and they concentration were tense. When he failed and did it second, he pulled a double-sided one with two tails sides.

They had been frustrated with Shinichi and Shiho's relationship, and although they were glad that they were not fighting anymore, it was obvious that the relationship of them was not going to get anywhere further.

Without some help, of course.

" Shinichi, you go first." Shiho said.

" Okay." He said. " Truth."

' Go slow,' Yoro had told Hideki. ' Go slow.'

" Who was your first kiss with?" he asked.

Shinichi, to everyone's surprise, didn't go red. " It was this creep who wanted to kiss Ran." He said. " He wanted to kiss her, but ended up kissing me instead."

Everyone laughed except for Shiho, who turned red for no reason.

" Truth." Yoro said.

" Who was your first crush?" Shinichi asked Yoro.

" An air stewardess." He said stoutly. " Shiho. Truth or Dare?"

" Truth." She said simply.

" Who was your first crush?"

Shinichi looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Would she saw Gin? Would she actually dare to say Gin?

" It was Kudo." She said and his eyes widened.

' Yes.' Yoro thought, a small smile forming on his lips.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows at him but blushed inwardly at Shiho's answer, remembering her diary entry.

" Shinichi," Hideki said, knowing that he had to choose dare due to the rules. " Call the girl you love."

He blushed and looked down.

" I can't." he said, a blush on his cheeks. " She's in the school."

Shiho blinked.

" Hideki." She said when he announced dare. " Run six laps around the court." She didn't like the way the game was going, and she had to think of a way to get them out of the game before anything happened.

Fast.

Hideki groaned and got to his feet.

" Shiho," Mizakan said as they watched Hideki huff and puff like a worded animal. He had been told by Yoro to start slow, but he couldn't stand it. The main point was to end it so he could ask the two do something that Yoro wanted, and he knew that it was going to be a sight.

" Kiss Kudo."

She blushed to all shades of red and glared fiercely at him. This reminded her so much of college that it scared her. Either way she would have to lose. If she were kicked out, Kudo would have to face them alone and if he lost too they would have to do SOMETHING for them. It didn't sound like something like going shopping with them or something like that.

Turning around to face a blushing Shinichi, she pressed her lips against his cheek.

" Hey---," Hideki said tensely, getting back.

" You said 'kiss'," she said dangerously. " You didn't say WHERE."

He raised his eyebrows and sat down.

" Mizakan." She said. " Go and kiss Hideki. On. The. Lips." She pronounced every syllable, a smirk playing on her lips.

He blushed all shades of red than that, and his mouth opened and shut, sputtering. " M---Miyano!!! You---You can't---,"

" Yes I can." She said curtly. " Do it."

He looked sideways pleadingly, wringing his hands helplessly.

" I give up." He said.

One down, Shinichi smirked.

" Truth." Shinichi said automatically.

" Who are you in love with now?" Yoro asked.

He had to end this game fast. Although it started as a relaxing pleasure, now it was more like war. It was war between the two of them and he bloody well knew it. Shinichi blushed and looked away. He had confessed to Shiho days ago, but he didn't want to recreate the past once more.

He didn't.

" Nobody." He said.

Unknowingly, Shiho felt an empty chill in her body.

Nobody?

Yoro frowned.

Nobody?

" Hideki," Shinichi said, not noticing the rather pained expression from Shiho. " Run ten laps around the court."

Shiho would have laughed with the others at the downtrodden expression on his face as he sighed and got to his feet and ran again.

" Shiho?" Yoro asked kindly.

She was brought back to the court.

" Ah? Ohh---truth."

She didn't know why she was so sad and disappointed all of a sudden. She was the one who had rejected him in the first place. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with him and tried to focus herself enough to hear Yoro's question. There was an extremely different look on his face than before.

It showed sorrow and sympathy. She forced a smile back to him.

He smiled softly.

" Who do you love?"

She stared at him.

He stared back.

A wordless communication was passed through them.

" Nobody." She choked out.

Yoro bit his lip.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

What was going on?

The tension was broken by the wheezing of Hideki coming to a stop, and even Shiho burst into laughter as he collapsed.

Shinichi smiled at Shiho.

She smiled back.

' I still have his friendship,' she whispered to herself. ' I'll just have to live with that for the meantime.'

Yoro chose dare.

Mizakan watched, biting his lip.

" I dare you to kiss Hideki." She said, and Shinichi laughed.

Face flushing, he pressed his lips on Hideki's hand before spitting at the floor with his lips. " Ah, true love." Shinichi said, grinning and Shiho burst into laughter. Yoro flushed and smirked softly. He was going to get back at her, and plus was going to get them together too.

Hit two birds with one stone, as he thought.

" Shiho," he grinned. " Give Shinichi a lapdance."

Her face flushed the colour of red and started sputtering, something that was very unusual to see. " That's---," she gasped. " That's---,"

" Love." He grinned and Mizakan and Hideki burst into laughter at the two embarrassed couple. " Do it. Or quit."

She looked at him.

He looked back.

" Sorry, Kudo." She said.

His eyes widened.

" I quit." She said.

Applause.

---------------------------

Hakuba looked at his watch. It was almost twenty minutes since they last went in there. He had a bad feeling ever since they got stuck in there and was---Suddenly his eyes flicked open and got to his feet. " Sir," he said. " Can I go to the toilet?" The teacher, obviously thinking his so-called 'business' was extremely urgent, let him go and he ran straight out.

How was he so stupid?

He was alerted by one of Shinichi's friends that there was a science fair downstairs. He was late due to construction right out of his house. Was it coincidence? No, it couldn't be. There was some strange resemblance of Shinichi and someone he knew. Who was it?

Who-----

Suddenly he gasped.

" KAITO!!!" he yelled.

--------------------

Shinichi sighed at the two smirking opponents as they grinned at him, arms folded. " Okay," he said to himself. There were two people. Which meant he had to kick someone out in this round, and finish a dare, then kick the final one out. But he had to make it hard. Really hard.

He frowned. There was something tough about questions, and he had to make it end with---his eyes flicked open.

" Name Shiho's underwear." He grinned. " Correct, I step out. Wrong, you have to step out."

" That's not a game rule." Yoro said, raising his eyebrows.

" No---," Hideki said, grinning. " I accept."

" K---Kudo!" Shiho yelled, blushing furiously.

Shinichi smirked.

" Either be right or a pervert." He said.

Shiho's eyes widened. Then she smirked.

' Nice---,' she thought.

" Er---," Hideki said. " Black?"

The three looked at Shiho.

She raised her eyebrows, then an unknown blush spread out on her cheeks.

" W---What? I'm not going to tell you the colour of my underwear!!!" she said, biting her lower lip.

" Okay then," Shinichi said desperately. He was just seconds away from getting Hideki out of the round, why couldn't she just quit acting like a girl for just a second. " Say yes or no."

Shiho blushed and looked away.

" No."

" Aha!!!" Shinichi said.

" But she might be lying." Hideki said.

They looked at her again.

For once Shiho had lost her cool, a total blush spread on her face and she turned crimson. " NO!" she yelled.

" Aw, come on Shiho---," Shinichi said desperately. " Just the waistband or something---I dunno---,"

" Pervert!" Shiho yelled.

" Er---," Shinichi said, scratching his head.

Hideki grinned.

" You know the rules, Shinichi. You're out."

" Shiho---," he said desperately to Shiho.

She bit her lip and dug her hand into her skirt.

" Fine." she snapped. She dropped her skirt downwards to show the slight colour of her underwear. Red. Shinichi felt a blush come across his cheeks. The others blushed too and she hurriedly drew her shirt over her dress, patting it down furiously. " Right---," Shinichi said, unfocused.

Hideki slumped out.

There were only two in the ring now.

--------------------

Hakuba ran out of the fifth classroom he was in, breathing heavily. Damn. At this rate he was going to run away. But what was his motive? There certainly were no jewels here. There was nobody on the third floor, and he was not going to have enough time to look in every classroom.

He bit his lip.

They might be in the biggest places.

But then they might also be in all the smallest.

He sighed.

Looks like he just might have to go slowly. He cursed under his breath as he ran to another classroom.

----------------------

" Ready for the finale?" Yoro asked, grinning.

" Yeah." Shinichi smirked.

Shiho rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on, this isn't an afternoon soap opera."

They ignored her.

" Okay. I choose Truth."

" When was your first kiss?"

" With another girl from another school." He asked, smirking.

" Truth." Shinichi said, knowing he had failed.

" Who do you love?" Yoro asked.

" I---," Shinichi said.

" REALLY." Yoro interrupted.

His eyes widened.

Yoro glared at him.

" I---," Shinichi stuttered.

Yoro saw Shiho behind him. Her bemused expression was gone and she was pawing her skirt. ' Come on, you idiot.' Yoro thought furiously. ' Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it SAY IT!'

" Nobody."

Disappointment filled Yoro.

He smirked softly.

" Oh." He said. " Okay."

Shinichi frowned at him.

" Truth." Yoro said.

Shinichi grinned.

" Sorry." He said. " You said truth last time. I dare you to name fifteen of the elements."

Yoro's smile flickered.

Then without a pause, he said it, and Shinichi's face fell.

Then he smiled.

" Okay fine." He said. " Bring it."

Yoro smiled in Shiho's direction.

Her expression changed.

" Fujita!" she yelled at him.

" Kiss Shiho." He said. " French Kiss."

He froze as he looked in her direction.

She looked rigid.

He looked at Yoro.

' Come on,' Yoro thought.

" You'll have to do it anyway." Hideki said, winking.

She blushed and glared at him, but that only lasted for a moment as she felt Shinichi's breath on her face. She gasped as she found their faces barely noses apart. He would have kissed her anyway. She looked so beautiful being shocked, with that minty breath blowing on his face.

" Sorry," he whispered.

" Kud---,"

His lips pressed against hers gently, feeling her freeze against him. His mouth opened slightly and she felt his tongue prodding against hers. Shivering, she opened her trembling lips and felt his tongue slither into her mouth, tasting her, devouring her. Bolder now, her tongue met his and she felt him move back a bit. But as time continued, he fought back at her, cupping her head and pressing her into the kiss. Toro smirked.

Finale.

They pulled apart and Shinichi found Shiho unnaturally biting her lip, shivering from head to toe. She had been extremely out of character for the entire game. Was she feeling all right? She had shouted more times that she ever did in a lifetime, and had never----

He gasped.

Then he smirked at her.

" W---What?" she asked, uncomfortable.

He grinned.

" Humph."

Yoro raised his eyebrows.

" Kaito Kid," he said, " You almost had me fooled."

Yoro's eyes widened as Shinichi grinned at him.

" What?" he asked.

" Kaito Kid." He repeated. " Yoro has been acting strangely all day. Shiho had reasons, but you apparently had none. Yoro hates Science, and can't even remember the most basic things about Photosynthesis."

Yoro smirked.

" Gor meh toh. (Correct)."

He pulled off his mask and the others gasped. " KAITO!" Hideki gasped. " Yoro is in the closet at the back of the classroom." He said pleasantly. " See you some other time, Cona---Shinichi. But before I go, figure this riddle out. What was my motive of coming here? Can you figure that out?"

With a sheepish grin, he disappeared in smoke.

Shiho smiled.

" Cool." She said.

Shinichi smirked and looked sideways at Shiho.

She blushed and looked away.

' Baka.' He thought. ' Of course to get Shiho and me together. Who couldn't figure that out? Dumbass.'

He looked at Shiho once more before walking to the door.

" He most likely pretended to wrench the door open but was locking it instead." He said. He sighed and looked at the door.

" How much longer do we have to wait?"

------------------------

Hakuba was looking.

The teacher looked at his watch.

" Wow, Hakuba must have SERIOUS diarrhea problems." He said.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Thank you for reading this chapter!!! Please read and review!!!!!! Hey, I'm thinking of posting another Shiho/Shinichi story, but it's R-rated. Not sure whether to start writing it or not. All those who support this idea, please pop down a review!!! Those who don't, please pop one too and tell me why!! Thanks!!!


End file.
